Une matinée peu ordinaire
by Cat987
Summary: 5ème dans mes Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé. Prequel de Une journée ordinaire. Regina ne vivait pas un très bon jour, entre Ruby Lucas, Emma Swan et Mr. Gold, elle ne pouvait pas passer sa matinée tranquille.


Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé

Une matinée peu ordinaire

Titre : Une matinée peu ordinaire

Auteur : Cat987

Fandom : Once Upon A Time, TV Shows.

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun.

Personnages : Regina Mills/Evil Queen, Emma Swan, Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin. Mentions de Ruby Lucas/Red Riding Hood, Henry Mills et de Cora Mills/Queen of Hearts. Présence (ou plutôt mention) d'un personnage de conte non utilisé dans OUAT, The Little March Girl.

Chapitre(s) : One-Shot.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

Résumé : 5ème dans mes Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé. Prequel de Une journée ordinaire. Regina ne vivait pas un très bon jour, entre Ruby Lucas, Emma Swan et Mr. Gold, elle ne pouvait pas passer sa matinée tranquille.

NdA 1 : Salut tout le monde ! J'avais envie d'écrire une petite suite de mon précédent OS Une journée ordinaire, et la voilà. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'avais rien fait, fallait bien que je me mette au travail. Sinon, suis-je la seule à avoir adoré le dernier épisode de la saison 2 ?

oOOo

Regina était de fort mauvaise humeur, ce qui ne changeait pas de l'habituel. Elle ne pouvait même plus avoir son café sans qu'un imbécile ne provoque une catastrophe quelconque. En l'occurrence, l'imbécile en question était cette trainée de Ruby Lucas, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de renverser sa commande sur la toute nouvelle chemise de Regina.

Résultat, elle n'avait pas pu prendre son café et avait immédiatement dû rentré chez elle pour se changer. C'était un gâchis total. Oh, Lucas allait l'entendre, et elle n'allait certainement pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Regina avait l'intention de revenir dès midi afin de se faire entendre par la serveuse.

En attendant, à cause de ce petit problème, elle allait arriver en retard au travail, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. En plus de savoir que les moqueries aux sujets de Regina et de sa chemise tachée allaient se répandre en ville, il fallait qu'elle arrive en retard. C'était décidément une mauvaise journée qui s'annonçait.

Et Regina ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle avait raison.

oOOo

Tout commença, ou plutôt continua, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au bureau. Évidemment, elle était excédée, comme elle l'avait déjà fait remarquer à sa secrétaire qui en avait pris pour son grade. Mais elle ne dirait rien, la secrétaire tenait à sa place, et, de toute façon, Regina savait qu'elle était The Little Match Girl dans l'autre monde. Si elle décidait de la mettre dehors, elle mourrait probablement de froid.

Et la première chose qu'elle vit dans son bureau fut la _au combien_ détestée Miss Swan, qui n'avait bien évidemment rien à faire ici et qui en plus avait pris la liberté de s'asseoir sur une chaise réservée aux visiteurs. Regina n'était pas d'humeur à s'occuper de la blonde, surtout pas quand elle n'avait pas eu son café.

En plus, rien que pour le plaisir d'ennuyé Regina, Swan avait encore mis son horrible veste en cuir rouge, plus un jeans bleu du plus mauvais goût en plus de ses bottes ridicules. Si elle était là pour lui faire griller les yeux, elle allait probablement réussir. Regina haïssait tout ce que le Sheriff pouvait porter, et elle ne le cachait pas.

Le claquement de ses talons alerta sans doute Swan de son arrivé imminente puisque elle se retourna vers Regina. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'elle. Regina constata avec dégoût qu'elle avait _encore_ décidé de porté son horrible veste rouge.

« Madame le Maire, la salua Swan en lui tendant la main.

Main qui fut ignoré alors que Regina dépassa Emma pour aller poser ses affaires et s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Elle alluma son ordinateur, puis commença à s'occuper des affaires de la ville. Elle entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Regina releva la tête. Swan était encore là !

-Miss Swan, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas venue ici simplement pour me faire subi vos horribles goûts vestimentaire ? Vous avez du travail à faire, je me trompe ? L'apostropha sèchement le Maire.

-Oui, mais...

Regina balaya ce qu'elle allait dire d'un air énervé.

-Alors partez d'ici !

Décidément, ils s'étaient alliés pour lui faire perdre son temps aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

-J'ai pensé que...

-Vous pensé un peu trop Miss Swan.

-...vous aimeriez savoir qu'Henry à encore une fois séché les cours. Je me demande de quel façon vous le surveillez ?

A ces mots, Regina releva la tête de son travail.

-Êtes-vous entrain de dire que je ne suis pas une bonne mère, Miss Swan ?

-Je n'ai rien dit, Madame le Maire, répondit Emma avec un de ces sourires qui avaient le don d'énerver Regina.

-Non, mais vous l'insinuer Swan. Pour en revenir au sujet initial, _mon_ fils n'aurait jamais pensé à agir comme ça avant d'apprendre votre existence. C'est vous qui avez une mauvaise influence sur lui, Miss Swan, siffla Regina.

Swan paraissait scandalisée.

-Alors c'est moi qui est une mauvaise influence sur lui ? C'est la meilleure, soupira t-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais aussi vous dire que j'attends toujours ma paie, Madame le Maire.

-Cessez de vous plaindre Miss Swan. Vous l'aurez votre argent, puisque c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse. Maintenant, hors d'ici, cessez de baillez aux corneilles, répondit Regina en se levant.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas qu'à... » commença Emma.

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car Regina venait de la pousser dehors et de lui fermer la porte au nez.

oOOo

Soupirant, Regina retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et se remit au travail. Et pendant environ trois heures, elle eut la satisfaction de ne pas être dérangée. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, malheureusement. Elle entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir, sans que personne n'est daigné toqué avant.

Elle releva la tête pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Gold. _Ils se sont vraiment passé le mots pour que tous les idiots de cette ville passe ici_, pensa une Regina dont l'humeur déjà pas terrible s'assombrissait de minutes en minutes. Mais elle devait se ressaisir, Gold était tout de même bien plus malin que n'importe qui d'autre, à part peut-être sa mère.

Regina frissonna lorsqu'elle pensa à elle. _Sa mère._ Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à elle, pas maintenant ni jamais. Elle était morte, et cela valait mieux comme ça. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda Gold s'avancer vers son bureau.

« Que veux-tu ? lança d'un ton froid Regina.

Gold lui sourit.

-Toujours si polie, ma chère, lui répondit Gold. Ce n'est pas une très bonne qualité.

Regina retint de justesse des paroles qui auraient certainement mieux trouvé leur place dans la bouche de Swan. Regina n'était pas comme elle, aussi se contenta t-elle de sourire, et de répondre d'un ton qui n'était certainement pas amical.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de parler de mes qualités et de mes défauts. Si tu n'a rien de particulier à me dire, tu sais où est la porte, lui répondit-elle.

-Oh, mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Il se trouve que quelqu'un à... _accidentellement_, j'en suis sûr, abîmé le panneau publicitaire au point qu'il est besoin d'être complètement refait. Mais je suis sûr que ça rentre dans ton budget, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Regina se contenta de le fusillé du regard sans un mot. Gold lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de se relevé de la chaise qu'il occupait précédemment, sa cane à la main. Il pouvait toujours sentir les yeux de Regina sur sa personne.

-Et bien, puisque tout est en ordre, je pense que je vais retourner vaquer à mes occupations pendant que tu te charges de l'économie de Storybrook, dit-il.

-C'est ça, maugréa Regina. Bon vent.

oOOo

La matinée se termina tant bien que mal pour tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de devoir rester dans les mêmes locaux que Madame le Maire. Celle-ci décidé de faire une pause bien méritée afin de se remettre de sa matinée. Non mais, on n'a pas idée de la déranger autant en l'espace de quelques heures.

Elle décida de retourner au Granny. Comme ça, elle pourrait non seulement bénéficier d'un bon repas mais aussi remonter les bretelles à Miss Lucas, ce qui ferait du bien à Regina qui adorait hurler, ça l'a détendait. Sauf quand c'était avec Miss Swan avec qui elle entamait une joute verbale.

oOOo

NdA 2 : Voili voilou ! A une prochaine fois.


End file.
